Coffee
by AnindyaCahya
Summary: WARNING: Slash! yaoi, ooc, gaje, typos, eyd ga baku, LightL, etc. L bingung dengan Light yang mampu meminum kopi tanpa gula yang menurutnya sangat pahit itu, tetapi jawaban dari Light membuat L hampir pingsan.


**Coffee**

**(D) Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

**(A) Anindya Cahya**

**WARNING: Slash! yaoi, ooc, gaje, typos, eyd ga baku, LightL, etc.**

**Summary:**

L bingung dengan Light yang mampu meminum kopi tanpa gula yang menurutnya sangat pahit itu, tetapi jawaban dari Light membuat L hampir pingsan.

* * *

Di Jepang, hari ini mungkin adalah cuaca yang paling indah. Mentari bersinar dengan semangatnya menyinari bumi, burung-burung berkicau, langit biru cerah dengan sedikit awan, dan angin sepoi-sepoi menggelitik kulitmu.

Oke, daripada kita membicarakan hal tidak penting seperti cuaca saat ini, lebih baik kita langsung keinti cerita _(readers: woy, narator... yang ada lu yang daritadi ngomong hal-hal yang ga penting! =_=")._

Di Markas JTF, suasana diruangan tempat para polisi Jepang mengurusi kasus Kira tampak sangat tenang, dan semua anggota serta orang tidak diundang_ (#narator ditendang Light sama Misa)_ pun juga hadir

Semenjak kasus Kira berakhir dengan Higuchi sebagai pelakunya telah membuat para JTF tidak memiliki banyak kerjaan, alias _nganggur_.

Soichiro dan Aizawa sedang sibuk mengurusi berkas-berkas kasus Kira serta kasus-kasus milik L dari dua nama samarannya itu: Eraldo Coil dan Deneuve, lalu Mogi dan Misa sedang bermain kartu, dan Matsuda sedang sibuk dengan _handphone_nya- sebenarnya sedang sibuk menonton anime yaoi lewat _handphone_nya, secara gitu, dia kan _fudanshi_ (gara-gara ketularan Sayu)

Sementara L dan Light sedang sibuk menatap layar komputer sambil menyelidiki korban-korban Kira serta tentang perusahaan Yotsuba. _Well_, sebenarnya cuma Light doang sih yang kerja, sementara L sedang asik memakan _cake_ cokelat miliknya, dasar L, kejam sekali kau menyuruh sahabat sekaligus partner kerjamu bekerja sendirian, sementara kau asik-asikan makan _cake._

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu, lalu muncullah Watari yang sedang mendorong troli makanan manis milik L serta beberapa cangkir _plus_ 2 poci yang berisi teh dan kopi

"Ini kopinya, Ryuzaki-_san_" kata Watari sambil menuangkan secangkir kopi dan menaruhnya didepan L serta menaruh tempat kubus gula dan krim, "Light-_san_ juga mau?"

"Ah, iya... terima kasih, Watari-_san_" kata Light tersenyum sementara Watari menuangkan secangkir kopi dan meletakkannya didepan Light

Lalu Watari pun menawarkan hal yang sama pada anggota JTF yang lain

"Misa-_chan_ mau teh saja, Misa-_chan_ tidak suka kopi... abisnya pahit sih" kata Misa

Watari tersenyum kecil, "Baiklah, Misa-_san_" katanya sambil menuangkan secangkir teh dan memberikannya pada Misa.

Light meneguk sedikit kopi hitam pahit kesukaannya itu, dan sedikit melirik L yang tengah memandang kopinya

_'Aneh, tumben sekali Ryuzaki minum kopi, biasanya dia hanya minum teh dengan banyak gula'_ batin Light

L memasukkan 20 kubus gula,_ plus_ banyak krim kedalam kopinya, membuat kopi yang awalnya hitam itu kini berwarna cokelat secokelat rambut Light

"Iiihh, Ryuzaki... kau sebenarnya niat mau minum kopi atau tidak sih?" kata Light setelah menghabiskan setengah cangkir kopinya

L melirik Light sekilas, lalu kembali fokus mengaduk kopinya

"Saya niat kok meminumnya, hanya saja saya tidak suka rasa kopi yang pahit itu... karena itu saya tambahkan banyak gula dan krim supaya tidak pahit" jawab L

Light menatap L jijik,

"Ryuzaki, itu sih namanya ngga niat... lagipula itu kan ciri khas kopi, ia memiliki rasa pahit yang khas..." kata Light, "Lagipula yang sekarang kau minum itu bukan kopi, tapi cairan berwarna cokelat dengan rasa super manis"

"Terserah saya dong, Light-_kun_... ini adalah kopi saya, dan saya ingin mencobanya dengan racikan kopi yang saya buat ini, tidak ada urusannya dengan Light-_kun_" kata L

Light menghela nafas, "Tapi Ryuzaki, itu namanya bukan kopi! Kopi itu pahit, dan memiliki aroma yang khas! Kopi yang sudah kau campur itu tidak memiliki aroma kopi, coba saja kau cium!"

"Siapa yang peduli dengan aromanya? Lagipula saya ingin mencoba rasanya kopi"

"Ryuzaki, sudah kubilang kopi itu pahit! Kalau kau campurkan banyak krim serta gula, itu namanya bukan kopi lagi! Tidak ada bedanya dengan teh super manis yang sering kau minum itu!" hadrik Light

Lagi-lagi kedamaian markas JTF pun terusik gara-gara pertengkaran (kecil) antara L dan Light.

"Mereka itu..." kata Aizawa

"Lagi-lagi mempeributkan hal kecil..." kata Mogi

"Setidaknya mereka tidak memperdebatkan siapa Kira" kata Soichiro.

"Tunggu! Jangan-jangan Light-kun ingin saya minum kopi pahit karena Light-_kun_ adalah Kira-_kun_" kata L, "Presentasi Light-_kun_ adalah Kira-_kun_ naik menjadi 19%"

_"WHAT THE-?!"_ kata Light kesal, ia pun bangkit, "Apa maksudmu menuduhku menjadi Kira, hah?! Apa buktinya?!"

"Karena Light-_kun_ ingin saya minum kopi yang pahit, itu berarti mengurangi konsumsi manisan ditubuhku, dan manisan sangat penting dalam kerja otak saya. Jika saya kekurangan manisan, berarti otak saya tidak akan bekerja lancar seperti biasanya, dan itu artinya bisa membuat Kira-_kun_ lebih leluasa bergerak- atau mungkin bisa membuat Kira-_kun_ membunuh saya" kata L

Light mengepalkan tangan dan mendelik kesal pada L

"Ryuzaki, bisakah kau berhenti menuduhku sebagai Kira?! Kan kita semua sudah tahu bahwa Kira adalah Higuchi!" bentaknya

"Tepatnya, Kira Ketiga, Light-_kun_... bukan Kira yang asli" kata L kalem

Light menghela nafas, "Oke, oke... Kira ketiga..." katanya sedikit mengalah, "Tetapi kan sudah ada dibuku itu, kalau dalam 13 hari si pemilik Death Note tidak menuliskan nama seseorang maka ia akan mati!"

"Bisa saja itu palsu, Light-_kun_..." kata L, "Kira-_kun_ sangat cerdas dan cerdik, dan bagi saya, hanya Light-_kun_ yang cocok dengan profil Kira-_kun_!"

Light memijit pangkal hidungnya, "Terserah padamu sajalah, susah berdebat dengan orang keras kepala sepertimu!"

Light pun kembali duduk disebelah L dan memilih menghabiskan kopinya

L memandang Light lekat-lekat, yang membuat Light agak risih

"Light-_kun_..." panggil L

"Ya?" kata Light

"Kenapa Light-_kun_ benci hal-hal manis?" tanya L sambil memiringkan kepala

Light menaruh cangkirnya dimeja komputer didepannya, "Aku tidak membenci hal-hal manis kok, hanya saja aku tidak terlalu suka mengkonsumsi banyak makanan manis..."

"Lalu kenapa Light-_kun_ suka meminum kopi pahit? Bahkan kopinya tidak memakai gula sesendokpun..." kata L

"Karena menurutku kopi ini sudah manis, Ryuzaki" kata Light

"Manis darimana? Kan tidak pakai gula" kata L

Light menatap L lama, membuat objek yang dipandang menjadi salah tingkah sendiri,

"Ryuzaki..." kata Light dengan nada suara yang sangat lembut sekali

Membuat L sekaligus saya yang sebagai narator pun _blushing #plak_

"A- ada apa, Light-_kun_?" kata L gugup, tumben banget

"Tentu saja kopi ini terasa manis dimulutku karena... dengan melihatmu saja, sudah membuat kopi ini manis, Ryuzaki" kata Light tersenyum menawan

L langsung_ blushing_ berat

Aw, aw, aw... gombalan maut ala Light~ XDD

Seluruh anggota JTF yang mendengar perkataan Light tadi (yang terdengar sedang ngegombalin L) langsung cengo dan syok.

Berkas-berkas yang dipegang Soichiro dan Aizawa langsung berjatuhan, kartu yang dipegang Mogi dan Misa pun berjatuhan, sedangkan Matsuda sedang menatap L dan Light dengan mata berbinar dan memencet hidungnya yang mulai berdarah itu

"Ap- apa maksudmu, Light-_kun_? Saya tidak mengerti..." kata L dagdigdug, secara gitu, omongan Light tadi terasa seperti suara pikiran L yang emang lagi mesum kalau dekat Light _#narator ditendang L_

Light menghela nafas, "Maksudku, tanpa gula pun, makanan dan minuman sepahit apapun, jika kutelan sambil melihatmu, semua akan terasa manis..." kata Light, "Karena kau itu_ manis_, Ryuzaki"

L tambah _blushing_, bahkan saya tidak bisa membedakan mana tomat dan mana wajah Ryuzaki

_Well,_ lagipula, sepertinya L akan pingsan

_'Kalau Sayu-chan tahu hal ini, pasti ia senang!'_ batin Matsuda senang

_'OH MY GOD, LIGHT! Kau bicara apa itu tadi?!'_ batin para JTF yang lain, _'Jangan-jangan Light sudah ada 'kelainan'!'_

Soichiro langsung men_deathglare_ L, yang jelas tidak digubris oleh si panda jejadian itu

Misa yang kesal _plus_ cemburu berat, langsung meremas-remas majalah didepannya dengan sangat biadab, membayangkan bahwa majalah yang ia remas-remas itu adalah kepala L

"Light-_kun_... kau pasti bohong... s- saya kan tidak manis... la- lagipula saya kan laki-laki..." kata L gugup

Light memegang pipi L dengan kedua tangannya, menipiskan jarak wajah antara mereka berdua sampai 5 cm

"Tidak, Ryuzaki..." kata Light sambil menatap L intens "Bagiku, kau adalah orang termanis dan ter_cute_ diseluruh dunia..."

"GYAAA!"

Narator dan Matsuda langsung berteriak senang, lalu _nosebleed_ dan pingsan. Membuat _author_ yang lagi_ nosebleed_ ini harus menggantikan posisi si narator yang ga becus itu.

Kemarahan Misa sudah dipuncak kepala, ia langsung membanting majalah yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi dan langsung menghampiri L dan Light dengan langkah kaki yang bisa bikin Jepang kena gempa susulan

"Sudah cukup!" kata Misa marah sambil menjauhkan wajah L dan Light, "Apa-apaan kalian itu tadi?! Dan, Light, memang apa manisnya sih Ryuzaki?!"

Light memasang pose berpikirnya, "Menurutku Ryuzaki manis kok... tubuhnya yang ramping, kulitnya yang putih pucat, rambutnya yang acak-acakan, lalu lingkarang hitam disekeliling matanya yang membuatnya mirip panda- menambah kesan imut pada diri Ryuzaki"

Misa dan para anggota JTF (_minus_ Matsuda yang pingsan bersama narator) langsung _jawsdrop_ dengan mata melotot

"Aaappp..."

Owh, tidak, Misa sudah mulai kuda-kuda jurus mautnya

_Earphone,_ mana _earphone_?! QAQ

"AAPPPPAAAAA?!"

OUCH, _MY EARS!_

Fiuuuh, untung _earphone_nya bisa kepasang

Gara-gara teriakan Misa tadi, seluruh anggota JTF langsung pingsan dengan telinga berdarah, _plus_ kaca-kaca di markas JTF pun sampai retak-retak, untung _belum_ pecah (masih_ 'belum'_, bukan_ 'tidak')_

"Light... jangan bilang kalau kau... Ryuzaki, ini semua gara-gara kau!" geram Misa

"Apa salah saya, Misa-_chan_?! Saya tidak bersalah tahu!" kata L_ innocent_ (memang)

"Ugh, dasar panda mesum! Misa yakin, pasti rantai ini hanya modus saja, bukan?! Pada dasarnya kau mengincar Light-_kun_ lalu memborgolnya bersamamu agar kau bisa bersama terus dengan Light-_kun_! Dasar mesum!" bentak Misa ngambek

"Misa-_chan_, kan saya sudah pernah bilang, saya diborgol bersama Light-_kun_ itu karena saya masih curiga Light-_kun_ adalah Kira-_kun_" kata L

"Bohong! Pasti itu cuma akal bulusmu saja! Light-_kun_ bukan Kira! Lagipula, hanya kau saja yang menginginkan Light-_kun_ sebagai Kira!" kata Misa, "Oh, Misa tahu! Pasti kau sebenarnya jatuh cinta pada Kira, tetapi kau berbohong dengan perasaanmu sendiri, dan semenjak melihat Light-_kun_, kau sudah mengincar Light-_kun_ sebagai Kira-mu, bukan?! Dan kau tidak bisa menerima kalau Kira adalah Higuchi!"

Dan perkataan Misa benar-benar menusuk hati L

_'Ugh... kenapa Misa-chan bisa tahu...?'_ batin L

Tentu saja tahu, karena saya sudah bilang hal itu pada Misa! XDD _#author ditendang L_

"Kira Ketiga, Misa-_chan_. Higuchi adalah Kira Ketiga" kata L

"Yang penting sama-sama Kira, bukan?!" kata Misa, ia tahu Light adalah Kira, tetapi ia tidak mungkin melepaskan Light begitu saja, apalagi harus memberikan Light pada L. _No way!_

"Beda, Misa-_chan_! Yang saya suka itu Kira yang asli, Kira yang pertama, bukan Kira Ketiga alias Higuchi!" kata L, wajahnya langsung memerah saat tahu apa yang ia ucapkan itu, dan buru-buru menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, "Ups"

Lagi-lagi anggota JTF _plus_ Misa syok, Soichiro langsung jantungan dan langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat oleh Aizawa, Mogi, dan Watari

"Ha! Sudah kuduga!" kata Misa senang karena analisisnya benar

Sedangkan Matsuda sedang berimaji ria tentang L yang diperebutkan Light dan Kira,

_'Waah, kayaknya kalau threesome antara Kira, Light, dan L bakalan bagus nih... kasih tahu Sayu-chan aaah...'_ batin Matsuda kegirangan

"Ryu..za... ki... aku tak percaya...!" kata Light terkejut, secara gitu, ia tidak menyangka L menyukai Kira, dan Kira adalah Light, berarti L menyukai Light selama ini

_'Pantas saja ia ngotot mengatakan aku ini Kira, sampai memasang berpuluh kamera pengintai dirumahku, memaksaku bekerja sama dengannya, mengurungku selama berminggu-minggu, serta memaksaku diborgol dan hidup berdua dengan L untuk beberapa waktu...'_ batin Light agak senang

"Tunggu, Light-_kun_! Saya bisa jelaskan... um... saya memang menyukai Kira, tetapi saya lebih menyukai Light-_kun,_ kok!" kata L blushing seperti gadis ABG yang sedang menyatakan cinta

"Jadi... kalau aku Kira..." kata Light

L menunduk malu, "Sebagai diriku sendiri, saya akan senang, tetapi sebagai L dan detektif... saya akan sedih karena harus menghukum Light-_kun_ jika Light-_kun_ adalah Kira..." kata L, "Kalau bisa... saya ingin membantu Light-_kun_ agar tidak mendapat hukuman, mungkin dengan mengundurkan diri sebagai L dan sebagai detektif..."

"Ryuzaki..." kata Light sambil memegang bahu L dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"Light-_kun_..."

"Jika aku Kira... apa kau benar-benar rela melepas semua ini...?" kata Light

"Tentu saja..." kata L malu-malu, "Tetapi saya mau Light-_kun_ berhenti menjadi Kira, dan hidup bersamaku..."

"Ryuzaki... tentu saja aku mau..." kata Light memejamkan mata

Light segera membuka matanya dan memegang kedua tangan L

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu aku mengaku, aku adalah Kira, Ryuzaki! Kira yang asli! Kalau begitu, maukah kau menikah denganku dan hidup bersamaku selamanya, meninggalkan dunia yang selalu menentang cinta kita berdua..." kata Light berapi-api, "Kita akan tinggal di pulau terpencil, dirumah kecil yang hangat dan nyaman, yang hanya ada kita berdua hidup didalamnya!"

Mata L berkaca-kaca

"Light-_kun_... saya mau..." kata L terharu

Tiba-tiba saja wajah Light memerah, bahkan ada asap yang keluar dari hidungnya _#author ditimpuk Light_

"Yosh, baiklah! Kalau begitu kita cepat-cepat menikah lalu tinggal berdua selamanya~" kata Light senang sambil menggendong L ala _bridal style_ lalu pergi dari markas dengan Matsuda dan narator yang mengekori calon pengantin tersebut

Meninggalkan _author_ dan Misa sendirian dimarkas... membiarkan saya terjebak dengan Misa yang mulai... _shit_

"HUUUEEE, LIGHT-_KUN_! LIGHT_-KUN_ TERNYATA LEBIH MEMILIH RYUZAKI DARIPADA MISA YANG CANTIK INI!"

_SHIT, MY EARS!_

Tidaaak! _Earphone_ saya jadi rusak! Tuhan, saya bisa mati kalau begini!

(narator: begitulah akhir dari penjahat Kira dan detektif L yang kini hidup berdua selamanya, serta akhir dari author gila yang kini tengah koma karena gendang telinganya yang pecah akibat teriakan Misa, sekian.)

* * *

**END**

* * *

**Author's curhat(?):**

**Oke, saya membuat ini cuma 3 jam 30 menit, rekor baru saya ._. **

**Saya memikirkan cerita ini saat malam hari, terus saya udah buat gambarnya, tapi belum diwarnain, mungkin besok bisa diwarnain dan bisa dilihat...**

**Btw, kok endingnya beda banget ama yang saya bayangin XDD (abis, saya bayanginnya cuma sampai setengahnya doang XDD**

**Aduuuh, padahal saya masih ada fict yang lain yang belum kelar, tetapi malah mau bikin fict baru yang judulnya_ 'Behind the Scenes of Death Note'_, wkwkwk, saya author yang tidak bertanggung jawab XDD - baru sadar**

**Nah, adakah yang berminat memberikan author review?!**


End file.
